


Place Your Bets

by werewolfsaz



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Never bet against Daryl, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus whimpered, writhing against the sheets, sweat pooling in the hollows of his chest, his throat, his hips. His honey Brown hair was wet and dark with sweat, sticking to his face in thin strands. All his muscles fluttered and twitched as Daryl flexed his fingers very slightly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place Your Bets

**Author's Note:**

> The smut fairy returns!  
> Hello all! It has been so long since I posted anything. I've had the most awful writers block but that seems to have shifted a bit now so yay!  
> This is my first Daryl/Jesus fic so please let me know what you think. As always, many thanks to my lovely ladies, Gitte, Tara and Emma, for waving their pompoms like wild women.  
> Enjoy!

Jesus whimpered, writhing against the sheets, sweat pooling in the hollows of his chest, his throat, his hips. His honey brown hair was wet and dark with sweat, sticking to his face in thin strands. All his muscles fluttered and twitched as Daryl flexed his fingers very slightly, brushing so so close to his prostate but not actually touching it.  
"You look a little restless," the archer purred, lips brushing the soft skin of the smaller man's inner thigh. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Jesus whined, shaking his head hard, hands twisting in the sheets even tighter. He briefly regretted betting Daryl that he couldn't make the scout speak if he didn't want to. Daryl’s eyes had darkened from sky blue to sapphire blue, a noise rumbling in his chest like distant thunder and had agreed.  
And that led them here, Jesus spread out on their bed wantonly, sweating like a sinner in church, Daryl’s thick, talented fingers buried in his ass as he tried to break him.

"If you ask nicely, I'll let you come," Daryl said mildly, sweetly reasonable as he shifted his fingers again. Jesus gasped, hips bucking as he tried to get a firmer touch, just a little, to push him over the edge and release the lava flow of pleasure pooled in his body. Daryl’s lips tickled closer to his cock, the scruff on his chin and cheeks a delicious tingle that heightened everything.  
"Just say it. Let me hear you beg to come," Daryl cajoled, tongue sneaking out to press tiny kitten licks along the shaft of the other man's straining cock.

Jesus groaned, self control wavering dangerously. He didn't want to give in, didn't want to give Daryl the satisfaction. But then that damn sinful tongue lapped further up, almost to the sensitive head but not quite. The desperate need for relief, however, was getting too much.  
"Say. It," Daryl rumbled, the very edges of his lips catching the rim of the flared head of Jesus’s cock. His hips bucked again, bumping Daryl’s mouth, his throbbing erection slipping very slightly in to that teasing heat.  
"Fuck! Please! Daryl, please! I need to come! Please please please!"

Daryl’s grin was feral as he rose to his knees, fingers slipping from his lover's body as he reached for the lube and slicked his own aching dick quickly. Jesus made a broken little noise at the loss but his eyes, so huge and dark now, filled with hope and relief as Daryl hitched his long, lean legs up. With a smooth thrust, Daryl filled his lover completely. He had to bite his lip hard so he didn't come straight away.  
"Oh fuck! Yes! Oh god yes! Fuck me. Please please," Jesus begged, the dam broken now, words tumbling from his panting mouth as he rolled his hips against Daryl, fucking himself down as the archer surged forward.

Daryl spread his knees very slightly, changing the angle just a little and had to grab his lover's hips hard as Jesus jolted, crying out. Smirking, the archer hit that same spot over and over, hand wrapped tightly around the base of his lover's red, weeping cock to stop him coming. He kept going, hanging on to his own self control by a thread until....  
"... Please... " Jesus sobbed, tears gathering in his eyes, streaking his face to mingle with the sweat.

That was what Daryl had been waiting for. 

He released his grip, thrust forward once, twice... Jesus cried out sharply and then began to buck, twisting and shaking as he came, white streaks splashing over Daryl and himself. He gasped and shook, crying out as the pleasure rolled through him in huge, white hot waves. Daryl groaned, the feeling of Jesus clamping around him, shaking and crying and completely wreaked because of him... It was too much. He was dragged to the edge of release by the sweet, wreaked voice and thrown over the edge by the way Jesus moved under him.

They shook together, frozen for a moment. Then Daryl collapsed on top of his lover, breathing hard. A few moments later he lifted up slightly, wiping tears and sweat from Jesus's skin, pressing soothing kisses to his exhausted face.  
"You did good, holding out so long. Have to see if you can do better next time."  
Jesus huffed out a tired laugh, kissing Daryl softly.  
"Deal."


End file.
